


Agent Of Emotion

by SavageSavannah



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1444972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavageSavannah/pseuds/SavageSavannah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of Turn Turn Turn, the reasons for Grant's "betrayal"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agent Of Emotion

Ward had to make a decision. Hand stood across from him expectantly, her arms crossed, a slight grin on her face despite all they had lost. She was so sure she was about to win, SHIELD was about to win. And maybe they were, but it wouldn’t be so easy. Ward new the entire HYDRA operation was not based off Garret. He wasn’t the father of it all. There would be more. Maybe hundreds. And they would come for what was left of SHIELD. They would come for Coulson. They would come for Skye.   
That wasn’t an option. Ward had already killed in her name, for her protection, he wouldn’t- couldn’t just give up now. He needed to kill them all. He thought back to the threats that had been made on her life back there in that little basement room. He thought about the innocent man he had killed mistakenly to protect her. He thought about the entire puzzle built on the demise of all that he loved, all that he craved. And now, with a piece of that puzzle sitting across from him, now was not the time to shoot first, ask later. Now was the time to plan, to infiltrate. Now was the time to keep in mind that castle walls fall much easier from within.  
Ward stood and loaded up his weapon. This was the crucial moment. He had to make this real. Shot one, a between the eyes. Shot two, another. Shot three, swiftly, without drawing too much attention despite a split second of hesitation that could have ruined him but hopefully instead set a plan in motion. Ward shot Hand in the chest, careful to miss vital organs. It wasn’t a kill shot. It was a knock out shot. It was an “I have a plan I am so sorry but I have to do this” shot. And thankfully Garret was too thrilled to notice.  
Ward freed Garret from his restraints and returned to his seat. Garret took control of the plane. Ward could hear yet another tall tale beginning. He stared coldly at the wall opposite him, all emotions drained from his face. He was Agent Ward of SHIELD, not Grant, not a member of Coulson’s team, not a man in love with his rookie. He was a man on a mission, determined, frigid, and calculating. This was what he was trained for.


End file.
